Peter Meechum
Peter Meechum is the father of Sarah Meechum and a scientist involved with the Nanite Project. Once an EVO, Peter had the power to "zombify" people that came in contact with him by a simple touch. He let himself be cured after Rex promised he'd rescue his daughter from Van Kleiss. He later reappeared as a scientist for Providence and Black Knight to resume the Nanite Project. History Peter use to be a member of the original Nanite Project team, he claimed that his time on the Nanite Project was the worst time of his life. For this reason it's presumed that he left the Project prior to the Nanite Event where he moved into a cramped apartment and fell into a poverish life style with his daughter Sarah Meechum. Eight hours prior to his first appearance, Meechum's nanites were activated and mutated him into an EVO During that time, Van Kleiss had kidnapped and threatened Peter Meechum's daughter, forcing Meechum to agree to work for him. With no choice, he began rampaging through New York infecting citizens and turning them into Zombies for Van Kleiss in what Providence believed was an attempt to raise an army. Believing he had already surrendered to his EVO instincts, Providence sent Rex and the others in to take him down by force in order to cure him. After Meechum refused to allow Rex to deactivate his nanites, White Knight decided the area should be nuked as to avoid the risk of mass infection despite Rex's protests that Meechum's victims were still people and couldn't control themselves. Rex later called Noah telling him to go to Mechum's home to find anything he could that could help Rex get through to the EVO. The fight eventually reached the Brooklyn Bridge where the explosion was minutes away from happening. Getting in between Providence and Meechum and his victims, Rex tried again to calm the EVO down and get it to let him cure it. When Meechum tried to infect him, Rex asked him who Sarah was, causing the EVO to freeze and start babbling he had no choice and that she was his daughter and she would be hurt if he disobeyed. When he confirmed it was Van Kleiss who had his daughter, Rex said he understood and that they would get her back but she would want her father as well and that would not happen if they were both blown up in the explosion. Finally getting through to him, Rex deactivated the nanites and the bomb with seconds to spare and Meechum was taken back to Providence to make sure his nanites wouldn't relapse. Rex then rescued his daughter from one of Van Kleiss' safe houses and reunited her with her father. The two were then put under Providence protection as a precaution against Van Kleiss coming after them again. It is revealed that Peter Meechum was one of the original Nanite Project scientists. After Rex cured him of his mutation during his previous appearance, Dr. Meechum was taken to Pandora's Box, a secure location known only to White Knight, so that he would be safe from those who would try to exploit his skills and knowledge for their own endeavors. When new Providence discovered the location of his safe house, Black Knight sent his underlings to locate Dr. Meechum and bring him to safety. During the ensuing struggle at Pandora's Box, a shape-shifting EVO named John Scarecrowposed as the scientist and went with Rex's team while the real Meechum was transported to Providence Headquarters by the agents. Caesar Salazar gave his former colleague a tour of the Petting Zoo and showed him several of Providence's new methods for dealing with EVOs. When Peter began to wonder what happened to White Knight, Black Knight entered the scene and summed up his absence as a routine change of command. Although she was called away, Peter clearly recognized Black Knight from the Consortium and mentioned to Caesar that he never trusted her. As they continued exploring Providence's facilities, Rex's brother told his guest that Providence restarted the Nanite Project and recruited him for this purpose. Dr. Meechum asked who their programmer would be, but Caesar answered by opening a cell where Van Kleiss was being held. Peter seemed horrified at the idea of working with the man who kidnapped his daughter, but Caesar assured him that there was no one better suited for the job. Although he had been babbling incoherently up until this point, Van Kleiss saw Peter and reacted with a sense of surprise before returning to his research in a frenzied and unstable manner. Later on during a private conversation, Peter displayed a sense of hesitation to continue their work, but Caesar assured him that the end results of their labors would justify the means. Dr. Meechum was shown to be working with Providence to restart the Nanite Project, although he became irritated at having to do Rylander's job in addition to his own. Caesar then entered the room pushing a large yellow tube on wheels, claiming that Gabriel Rylander could resume his post. Peter believed the latter to be dead and sarcastically dismissed the statement. He was quickly proven wrong when Rex's brother activated the device, causing their fallen colleague to materialize inside of the tube. Dr. Rylander then assured them that he was never truly gone, despite the fact that the disintegrator had scattered his molecules. Peter was disappointed to be working with a looney Van Kleiss and a human flashlight (Dr. Rylander). When Rex's team entered the laboratory, Doctor Meechum ordered them to take their fight outside. Black Knight entered the scene with several of her agents, resulting in a battle between her faction and the intruders while Peter groaned about their work being put at risk. Towards the end, he was seen with the other scientists as they activated the new Nanite Generator that the team had been working to build. Abilities Peter is an extremely intelligent scientist and technology developer, he was a member of the scientists that worked on the Nanite Project and assisted in the creation of the Meta-Nanite. His intelligence is on a similar level to Caesar Salazar,Gabriel Rylander, Van Kleiss, and Violeta and Rafael Salazar. EVO abilities While an EVO, Meechum had the ability to activate normal peoples' nanites through touch and puppet them about. Initially Providence believed that Meechum could not take control of other EVOs; however, this was soundly disproved when he took control of Bobo and nearly took control of Rex twice. He could not control their minds but could control their muscles and nerves. When he touched someone the infection showed in the form of a thick, off-color skin that covered and spread through the victims' bodies. Rex eventually cured Meechum, removing his EVO form and powers. Appearances Season One * 102. "String Theory" Season Three * 310-311. "Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United" (flashback/cameo) * 314. "Mind Games" * 316. "Target: Consortium" * 319. "Endgame, Part 1" * 320. "Endgame, Part 2" Video games * EVO Showdown Trivia * Peter Meechum's EVO form look-alikes are used as Van Kleiss' henchmen in the Cartoon Network game Abysus Arena. * In the Providence agent toy, a small orange EVO Meechum is included.needed * It is not revealed what Van Kleiss wanted from Peter, though it appears he either wanted him to use his powers to take control of Rex and force him under his service or to use his powers to raise an army. * Meechum is the second character in the series to have his voice actor be recast, the first being Hunter Cain. Category:Metahumans Category:Humans Category:Body Alteration Category:Generator Rex Universe Category:Male Category:Rex Salazars Rogues Gallery Category:Lab Accident Category:Neutral Category:Americans Category:Scientists Category:Father